Steps
by Frogs
Summary: Draco and Hermione become stepsiblings. How do they take it?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

"Stop spending so much money!" my dad hollered at mum. It had been going on like this for about two hours, my mum would yell at my dad and then he would get offended and yell back.

I'm sixteen years old and having to have my seventeen year old brother, Crag, comfort me while my other older brother, Mike, who is eighteen, try to stop my parents from fighting. I had, had it. I stood up from my seat on the stairs, and walked over to my parents. I pushed them apart with all of my force.

"Either stop fighting and stay together, or get divorce, or watch me out and continue what you're doing. Now, tell me your answer," I yelled as loud as I could, my eyes were red and puffy and still pouring tears as I said this.

"Oh, honey we're sorry," my mum said flakily.

"No, now decide," I ordered.

"Hermione's right, you guys need to decide," Mike said, and Crag nodded his agreement.

"I guess we'll get a divorce," my dad said.

"Sure," my mum said if she didn't care what happened. Dad went upstairs and started packing his things. Crag, Mike, and me did the same with our things, and then we all left mum's and her house. The sad part was that she was smiling as we left. Then I busted into even more tears as I realized my mum never wanted me or my brothers. My dad and brothers were the ones that really wanted me.

"It's okay 'Mione. We'll be fine," Mike said to me from the passenger seat.

"I-I know, it-it's just mum d-didn't w-want us," I said between tears.

"We know, we know," Crag said in a comforting way well patting my back.

"Where are we going, dad?" Mike asked my dad.

"We're headed to my girlfriends house," he said bluntly, as if it were no big deal.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Crag asked.

"Hermione may know her son, Draco Malfoy, from school," my dad answered. My brothers turned and looked at me as if I was going to give the answer.

_This day just keeps getting better, _I thought to myself.

"Dad, her sister- Bellatrix- was the one who tried to kill Harry," I said all of a sudden becoming a little frightened.

"Yes, I know. And her sister won't be there, only her and Draco. Her sister and ex husband have no idea where she even is. And you better be on your best behavior, got it?" he said as we turned into an apartment complex.

"They live here?" I asked, knowing Malfoy would never want to live here, which means he has to. We pulled into a parking space and then got out of the car. Mrs. Malfoy came out to greet us.

"Hello, you kids will be sharing a room with Draco if you want to get settled in," she said, I took the offer and walked inside. Me, Crag, and Mike walked to Malfoy's room- which was room fifty-two. I didn't bother knocking, big mistake on my part. I opened the door to find Malfoy shirtless and Pansy with him.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Malfoy asked in a shocked tone.

"Us _Grangers_ are here because your mum is my dad's girlfriend so we're spouse to be sharing a room with you," Mike said.

"Oh, so now the mud blood can't answer, has to have her big brother do it," Malfoy said. Crag and Mike were confused at the word mud blood.

"Shut up, Malfoy," I yelled. Then I started unpacking, realizing that there was only two beds.

_Oh no_, I thought. This means I have to share a bed with someone. Mrs. Malfoy came in.

"I herd telling is everything okay?" she asked in a tone of worry.

"Yes," me and my brothers answered.

"Okay, and here are the sleeping arrangements," she said handing a piece of parchment to me. It showed where everyone was to sleep and where everyone's things were to go. My mouth dropped open as I read where I was spouse to sleep. I had to sleep with Malfoy and my brothers had to share the other bed.

After I was over my shock I passed it to Mike and started unpacking my things. When Mike was done he did the same and passed it to Crag who, when he was done, passed it to Malfoy. Malfoy was so mad that his checks turned a scarlet color.

"What? Can't share a bed?" I asked almost laughing.

"Yes, just not with you," Malfoy answered.

"Come on that isn't fair."

Then I realized that my brothers were staring at me and Malfoy, they were probably surprised at how well I could get under Malfoy's skin.

"Oh, it looks like the mud blood has a crush on me," he said with a smirk. I pulled out my wan and fixed it on him.

"Come on Granger we all know that you can't use magic outside of school grounds," Malfoy said, his smirk getting bigger if it was even possible. I sighed and put my wand away. I lifted my fist and punched him in the nose instead. It started bleeding, badly, but I didn't care.

"What was that for?" Malfoy asked, while holding his nose.

"I don't have a crush on you and nor will I ever unless I get forced to," I snarled, then I left to find my dad.

"Dad?" I said as I walked into the kitchen. I gasped as I saw my dad down on one knee with a ring in his hand, proposing to Mrs. Malfoy. When he was done speaking - words that I could not hear - all Mrs. Malfoy did was nod, yes. I ran out to tell Crag and Mike.

"Mike, Crag," I yelled as I ran through the apartment.

"What?" Mike asked as I practically ran into him.

"Dad proposed to Mrs. Malfoy and she said yes," I said breathing hard from running.

"We have to find Crag," he said, then we were running to our bedroom to find Crag. When we got to the room we found Crag being levitated by Malfoy.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" I asked.

"Your brother made me mad and this is his punishment," Malfoy answered.

"And this is your, too. Remember you're not allowed to use magic outside of school," I said, almost laughing because he hadn't thought of it.

"It doesn't matter, Malfoy's can get out of almost anything. It's quite simple with how much money we have," Malfoy bragged.

"Yeah, yeah, well then I guess can do the same too since I am going to be related to you," I said, getting Malfoy all confused.

"What? How are you going to be part of my family?" Malfoy asked.

"It's simple, my dad proposed to your mum and she said yes," I said smiling at his confusion.

"Wait, so Malfoy's going to be our steep brother?" Crag asked.

"Yes," Mike answered. My face went totally pale as I had just realized it. I had to sit down so that I didn't pass out.

"Are you okay?" Crag asked me.

"N-yes, I'm fine," I lied.

"Okay," Crag said, knowing that if he continued questioning me he would be facing a very mad Hermione Granger. I turned and looked at the clock which read eight-thirty.

"I'm going to bed," I announced to nobody in particular.

"Okay," Mike answered. That's when I realized me and Malfoy had to share a bed.

_Oh no,_ I thought, yet again. Which I apparently said out loud.

"What Granger, you can't share a bed?" Malfoy said, smirking, thinking that he had got me back.

"Yes, just not with you," I said getting him instead of him getting me.

"Oh, well this is your only chance to sleep with a pureblood," Malfoy said.

"No thanks, it is just that I already have. Remember, me and Ginny have to share a bed at the burrow," I said smirking. Then I climbed in the bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV

As soon as Granger was asleep, Pansy gave me a kiss on the check and left. As soon as she was out the door, I wiped the sloppy kiss off.

"You don't like her, do you?" asked one of Granger's brothers.

"No, but why would you guys want to know? You guys just watched me yell at your sister and you don't know me and you guys can already tell I don't like my girlfriend," I said a little shocked.

"Well, we want to know because we can help you and truthfully you're going to be our step brother, we can't have you messing up our name- that me and Mike have worked so hard to get," Granger's brother- that I think was named Craig- said.

"Okay, you and me might actually get along, unlike me and your sister. What's your name?" I asked.

"Craig, and how about you show me some of your school pics, and we can find you a date, and figure out how to dump that girl," Craig said. I pulled out my pictures and we started going through them. We got down to three girls: Weaslette, Granger, and Greengrass.

"Okay, what's going to happen is you're going to date each one of these girls and choose which one you like the best. That's the one you will stay with. Got it?" Craig asked as if I were stupid.

"Yeah," I said, grumbling because I'd have to date Granger and Weaslette.

"Oh, and if they say no, go onto the next one," Craig commanded.

"'Kay," I answered.

"Who do you want to ask out first?" was Craig's last question, hopefully.

"Ummm….. Greengrass, I guess," I answered, not really sure. Now all that was done except for breaking up with Pansy and I would break up with her in the morning.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning," Craig said.

"'Kay," I said again. Then I climbed into bed, next to Granger. Although I'd never admit it, Granger was pretty and I wouldn't mind going out with her, but I'll never admit it to anyone.

"Ginny… so beautiful," I herd Craig say from across the room.

"I miss Lily," Mike murmured in his sleep. I'm guessing that Lily is his girlfriend that he misses. _Wow, the boys talk about their love lives in their slumber, this could be fun_, I thought, laughing in my head. _Now we have to wait for Granger's love life_, I thought, wondering who she fancied.

I am practically positive that it's not me because of what she'd said earlier today. All of a sudden, Granger started turning and crying in her sleep.

"NO!" Granger screamed. She started kicking and punching into the air, she wouldn't stop moving.

"Granger," I said, getting on top of her to hold her still and try to wake her up. I have to say, I was amazed that her brothers slept through this but, they were probably used to it because they lived with her.

"Granger," I said again, still holding her still, She still didn't wake.

"Hermione," I said trying to wake her up in anyway I could. This time she woke, tears still dripping down her face. I got off of her and pulled her into my arms, wiping her tears away.

"You okay?" I asked when she stopped crying. She nodded, yes, while she covered her tear streaked face in her hands.

"Are you sure?" I asked, still worried about her.

"Yeah, I was just remembering how my mum looked when we left," she told me.

"Do you want to talk about it or try and get back to sleep?" I asked Granger.

"I'll try and get to sleep," Granger said.

"Okay."

I still wasn't sure if I trusted her fully. We then went back to sleep.

_The next morning!_

Hermione's POV

I woke up at 7:00, wondering if me and Malfoy will continue on like we had or if we would be a little awkward around each other. I tried to get out of bed and realized that my hair was stuck under Malfoy.

_It looks like I'm stuck here for a while_, I thought to myself. I grabbed a book off the nightstand and began reading. That's when I realized that it was my journal I was reading.

"Wait, you liked Weasley in second year?" Malfoy asked, almost laughing. I snapped the book shut so that he couldn't read on.

"It's none of your business but, yes and you really shouldn't read people's private things without their permission," I said with my checks going red from embarrassment. Malfoy just started laughing.

"Stop," I commanded but, he didn't listen.

"Please stop," I said having nothing to lose. He stopped quickly never hearing me pled to him before. Even when I wanted him to stop calling me mud-blood.

"Okay," he said giving in. I then went and took a shower and got ready for the day. After that I went to my dad's and Mrs. Malfoy's kitchen to get breakfast. Then I wrote a letter to Harry and Ron. Finally, on the way backed to my- shared- room, I ran into Craig.

"Dad is looking for you, 'Mione," Craig said, breathing hard from running.

"'Kay and thanks," I said over my shoulder. I walked into my dad's Kitchen and grabbed an apple. Then my dad and Mrs. Malfoy walked in.

"Okay, for one, we want to tell you we're moving. Two, we're getting married. Three, Draco is in the hospital. And four-," My dad was saying when he got interrupted by Mrs. Malfoy.

"I'm pregnant," Mrs. Malfoy cut in.

"I-I have to go," I said quietly and quickly. The both of them nodded and I ran out of the house and into the forest, which is right behind the apartments we were currently living in. As soon as I was in the forest I slowed down to walking.

Before I knew it, it was pitch black and I was lost. So, I kept walking deeper into the forest. About a half hour later I found a light in the way I was headed, Then I was met with the city hospital.

That was when I realized I had to see what time it was, I had to find dad and brothers, and I had to see Malfoy. I walked into the hospital and looked at the first clock I saw to read the time, It read 2:00 a.m.

That's when I realized that I didn't even know what Malfoy was in here for. I walked to the phone that was on the wall and dialed my dad's cell number To tell him that I was at the hospital.

"Hello," my dad answered after the second ring.

"Hey dad, I'm at the city hospital," I said right off the bat.

"Okay, I guess you want to see Draco and you for got to ask what room he is in or what floor he is on? Well, he is in room b1 on the second floor," Dad said as if he were reading my mind.

"Thanks and bye," I said and then hung up the phone and went to the nearest elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. When I got there I all but ran to Malfoy's room, scared of what I might find.

**A/N: for those of you who are wondering how draco got in the hospital you will find out in the next chapter and in later chapter what happened!**


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly knocked on the door, not even sure if he was up. I herd a faint, "come in," and I entered as slowly as humanly possible.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked in a cracked voice.

"Yeah, Malfoy," I said quietly. Then he turned his head to look at me and that was when I saw his blood caked face. I gasped at his face and he winced. I took a deep breath to clam myself.

"What happened to you?" I asked him, tears in my eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Hermione. I just got into a fight," he said, he had said my first name but, I was pretty much over the shock of it. And that was when I realized there were three bodies around him that were covered by sheets.

"Who are they?" I asked a little sacred to know.

"You may not want to know," Malfoy said quietly, infuriating me totally.

"You know what? I want to know what happened to you, what happened to them, who they are, and how they died!" I yelled at him, my anger getting the best of me.

"Fine, which question do you want me to answer first?" Malfoy asked, letting his guard down.

"What happened to you?" I asked, more calmly this time.

"My friends and I went to a store and on the way back two wizards and two witches jumped in front of us, wands to the ready. One of the witches casted a spell at me and I had no idea what it was so I didn't have any idea how to block it. I tried to jump out of the way but, it hit me too quickly. I then pasted out and I think they thought I was dead. The last thing I remember the witch saying was 'The prophecy says that you and that Granger chick are the chosen couple, that has to be wrong' I had no idea what it meant so I was hoping I would see you to ask you if you knew what it meant. So, do you know what it means?" Malfoy finished, taking a deep breath.

"No, but I have a feeling that we're going to find out," I said a little worried and a little scared.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine," Malfoy said trying to comfort me as much as himself.

"Okay, now that that question is out of the way, who are they and what happened to them?" I asked, after taking a deep breath.

"They are: Crab, Goyle, and Blaise," Malfoy said and I gasped as soon as he said Blaise. When I was in fourth year Blaise and I secretly started dating. So, I was trying to hold back tears when he said Blaise. Tears still slid down my face against my will.

"Crab was attacked by the other witch. He had had too many spells thrown at him and died ten minutes before his mum got here. Goyle had the killing curse aimed at him, died immediately. Blaise was tortured to death, thankfully he died after three minutes instead of lasting all 50 minutes that they were there," Malfoy said, having three tears slide down his face as he talked about his friends dieing. I was almost weeping after he finished talking about Blaise.

"Wow, I didn't know that you would take it _that_ hard," Draco said. That was when I thought that I should give him an answer as to why I was crying so hard.

"M-me and B-Blaise started dating in fourth year and broke up in sixth year. After we broke up we still met and became close friends, actually he was probably one of my best friends, he was even there more than Harry and Ron ever were," I said, after that I broke out in full out sobs.

"It's okay, Hermione. It's going to be alright," Draco comforted me just as much as himself, again.

"Mr. Malfoy you need to rest," said one of the nurse's as she walked in.

"Oh, hello. Umm….Who are you?" the nurse asked as she realized I was there.

"I'm Hermione Granger," I said holding my hand out. The nurse took it with a firm grip and did one shake.

"She's my girlfriend," Malfoy said. The nurse looked angrily at me and then left.

"Why did you say that?" I asked.

"That lady has been all over me and - as you can tell - I don't like her, I actually hate her," he answered. Then we could hear someone crying and running down the hall outside the door.

"I think she herd you," I said smiling.

"Thank Merlin," Draco said dramatically.

"When are you getting out of here?" I asked out of the blue.

"Most likely, tomorrow," he answered.

"Do you want me to spend the night with you?" I asked.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" he asked. I got nervous and started looking anywhere but at him.

"Sure, I would like you to spend the night," Draco said and that was when I looked at him and saw a little sparkle in his eyes, until he put on his emotionless mask, again. Then he moved over in his tiny hospital bed, just enough for me to climb in. I slowly climbed in and then Draco held my gaze, slowly, ever so slowly, we leaned in. Our lips were just half an inch away when the phone in the room rang and made us both jump apart.

"Hello," I said picking up the phone.

"Oh, hi honey. I just wanted to make sure you to his room okay," my dad said.

"Yeah, I'm going to spend the night here, Okay?" I asked.

"Sure, just do everything you step brother asks," he said.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye," he said and I hung up the phone as quickly as possible.

"Draco, I can't kiss you," I said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked having a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"Because you're dating Pansy Parkison," I said, sadly. He didn't answer, so I climbed back in the bed.

"Goodnight," I said, and then I kissed him on the cheek. His cheek was very cold. I, also, Knew it was wrong but, it felt so right. After about 30 seconds I pulled away and turned over to face the other side. Then, 10 seconds later, I felt Draco's strong arms wrapping around me.

The next morning I woke up because I felt eyes glued to me. Then I felt Draco's ice cold lips press against my forehead. Then a new nurse came in and had Draco sign the release papers. We, then, waited for my dad and step mum- might as well start calling her that- to come pick us up. When they did we were on our way to find a new house.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Malfoy acted as if nothing had happened at all.

The first house we looked at was too small with only three rooms.

We needed at least four rooms, an upstairs, an attic, and a downstairs, with a bathroom on each floor.

The next house was too big with ten rooms, a pool, and two stories.

The third house was just not located in a safe place or cozy with the bullet-proof glass.

The forth house we looked at was cozy in the quite country.

On the main floor there was kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a laundry room, and two bathrooms.

Upstairs there was the main bedroom room and five other bedrooms. There was also a bathroom and a tiny computer room.

Then the basement was a room and had a tiny room for storage with a bathroom.

We loved it and decided on the house immediately.

Then we chose which room we wanted.

Craig chose the room that was farthest away from our parents room. It had yellow and orange walls with a blend of both colors for a carpet.

Mike ended up with the room closest to our parents. His room had red walls and white carpet with the red wings sign in the middle of the carpet.

Malfoy ended up with the room in the middle, across from Mikes and in between both of the extra bedroom. His room was decorated with green walls and white carpet.

The one extra bedroom had one pink, one blue, one orange, and one yellow wall with green carpet- it was right across from our parents room.

My parents room was bright blue, brown, and white as the main colors.

The other extra bedroom was on the other side of Malfoy's room it was painted purple and had white carpet.

The bathroom was a bright blue tile right off the side of the one extra bedroom. It had a tub, a toilet, and a sink.

The computer room was painted a magenta color. It was just big enough to fit two desks and two chairs in.

On the main floor, the kitchen was a mixture of the bright green and hot pink watermelon colors with white tile. It had a center counter a dishwasher, a fridge, a stove, and a microwave along with a hook-up for a phone.

The laundry room had a bunch of windows, a washer, a dryer, a table, and a counter and was painted a blue color with white tile.

The two bathrooms were the same color as the other bathroom upstairs but, they had showers in them instead of bathtubs.

The living room was poinsettia red. It had enough room for a couch, two chairs, and a big flat screen TV.

The dining room was painted light, light green to where is was almost white. The floor was white. We had a big table that could hold ten people and a china cabinet that held all of our glass dishes that were very, very expensive.

Finally, my room was painted a bright teal with pink fur carpet. It already had my big, full sized bed along with my six shelf book case in my room. I had my couch that Mrs. Malfoy had bought for me on the opposite side of the stairs. I also had all of my clothes put away in my dresser or in my cornered closet. And my nightstand was in place right next to my bed. I was all ready in my room.

After we chose are rooms and got everything in the right place (using magic, of course) we met up in the kitchen.

Everyone was chattering until my dad coughed loudly and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, we have some news to tell you," my dad started.

"I'm pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl!" Mrs. Malfoy said very excitedly.

I gasped, now knowing that one of the extra room was going to be for her set for twins.

"And we have decided that Hermione is going to name the boy and Draco is going to name the girl!" Dad said.

I was not expecting this to come so, I was of course shocked. After everyone that was magical was settled in, we went back to the apartment to get everyone that was not magical's things.

When we got there I went straight to our room and found a box and started packing Craig's clothes.

"Hey, Honey," my dad said to me as he walked in and sat on mine and Malfoy's old bed.

"Hey dad,"

"I came in here to tell you that tomorrow when you get up, you have to go visit your mother," my dad said, and then, before I could blow my top off, left.

I continued to pack Craig's clothes but this time with harsh and angry movements.

_The next day_

I woke up at 9:00. I brushed my teeth, combed out my hair and threw it up in a very messy bun. Then I packed the items I would need for my mother's house including a notebook and a pen.

Then- at 10:30- me, Mike, Craig, and dad left for my mother's house. It was only ten minutes away so we arrived fairly quick. When we got there we all went up and Mike knocked in the door and my mum- or should I say my drunken mum- answered the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" she slurred out to where it was almost impossible to understand, totally forgetting that we have to come visit her until it is proven that it isn't safe for kids at her house or around her.

I turned and looked at my dad with an expression that said, _do we really have to stay here?_.

He nodded, yes, with a sorry expression and turned to go to car. As he pulled out of the driveway he waved bye. We waved bye back and then turned around to walk into the house ready with my notebook and pen to mark down how many safety violations there were so that my dad could take it to court and get us fully without us having to visit my unsafe mother who doesn't even want us unless she can get money from having us.

She treated us like toys, when we were little she loved us and played with us, as we got older it became less and less until it just stopped.

Like a kid with a blankie. When their young they hold onto it like it's the world but as they get older it gets needed less and less until finally it just disappears altogether. That's the best was I can explain it. It's totally true, which is the worst part of it all.

My brothers went upstairs checking everything up there and marking there finds while, I started going through the house and turning things off that could easily catch on fire such as: a toaster with matle on top, the over with plastic over it, microwave that had over cooked Mac-and-cheese in it that had been over cooked by at lest 20 minutes.

Then I closed the fridge and freezer. I marked all of this down as I went. I also closed and locked the back and front door.

Finally, after everything was checked, we tried to get mum- if you could call her that- to come around. I checked the clock and it was 2:30. I made all of us sandwiches with an apple.

Mike had to force feed mum because she was pretending to be a baby. After lunch, we relaxed until Mike called us for dinner.

We all ran down the stairs and ate a peaceful dinner where mother actually fed herself a little before she ran to the bathroom and threw up because of her hangover.

Then we all went upstairs to bed, Craig helping mum into bed and then going to bed himself. The next morning I was woken up to a scream from my mother.

"What's wrong, mum?" I asked/yelled while running into the bathroom. I found my mum in the corner slightly shaking. I bent down next to her really slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked again in a calmer voice. This time she pointed across room, there on the floor- was a pregnancy test.

"You're not," I said crossed between shock and anger. She shook her head, no. I stood up, walked over to it, bent down, and slowly picked it up.

Yes, she was pregnant.

"Who's child is it?" I asked in a quite angry voice.

"Tim, your father," she said like she was completely positive.

_Great, another toy for you to play with for a little bit, _I thought to myself.

"We're taking you to the doctors. Today!" I said to her, not in a very cherry mood anymore. She nodded, knowing that I was angry and that it would be the wrong move to make me anymore mad than what I already was.

I, then, called dad and he came and picked me, mum, and the boys up because mum got her licenses pulled two months ago for dirking and driving. When we got there, the doctor checked out the child and said that it was doing great.

Then she pulled up a picture of the child. The only problem was, was that there were two heads…..

**A/N: Cliffy… I bet you guys are mad at me, but I thought that it was a grate place to drop off. HAHAHAHA! ****J 3 Well there is a lot in this chapter, Hermione finds out her mother and soon to be mother are both pregnant with twins. We also learned that her mother drinks and got her licenses pulled because of it.** **So I wonder what Hermione is going to do about these twins? **

_**Please please please REVWIE **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Twins," the doctor said in a cheerful, cherry voice.

"Tw-twins," I repeated, shocked for obvious reasons and scarred as to how they will be treated and taught.

"Yes, is there a problem?" she asked losing a little excitement.

"Can I talk to you privately?" I asked, solemnly.

"Sure," she answered walking into the hallway.

"So, what do you want to ask?"

"Ummm…. Is there anyway that I could make sure my mum doesn't get to keep the children and that my dad gets to keep them, after they are born? I know it sounds horrible, but my mum is very unstable," I said.

"Yes, you would have to prove in a court that your mom is not stable to take care of the kids. And as for the other question, we could put her in a hospital until the children are born and then once they are born we can release her to her own life and- after seeing the from that proves she is not stable to take on the kids- release the kids to your dad," the kind doctor lady said.

"Okay," I said smiling at the 20 or so year old doctor.

"Okay," she said back, then walked into the room to tell my mum.

I stayed outside the room. My mum took it better than I thought she would. After the doctor finished telling her the plan, all she did was nod, just proving my point that she didn't want us. I thought that there would at lest be a 'no' but, there wasn't even that. I, then left the doctors office and got into the car with my dad- who was still shocked.

"What did the doctor say?" Tim, or my dad asked.

"Well, that the children are doing okay and they're twins," I said, shocking my dad even more than before.

"I knew something didn't feel right," my dad murmured under his breath to were I barely herd him. I didn't comment on it, instead I looked out the window until we got home. That's when I remembered the_ plan _I had made with the doctor.

"Oh, dad I forgot to tell you. Mum is in the hospital and is staying there until the twins are born so that she doesn't kill them and/or herself. And after they're born, you get to keep them as long as we can prove that she is not in a stable position to take on two babies," I said to my father.

I then ran inside to tell Craig and Mike. They took it pretty well, or they took it pretty well compared to dad. I then left them, running downstairs to my awesome room.

"Can I come in?" Draco asked in a polite voice.

"Yeah," I said reading a book.

"Hey, I have two things to tell you," he said entering my room and coming to sit on my bed next to me.

"What?" I said turning and putting my bookmark in my book to put my full attention onto him.

"Well I'm in the ministry. I've been part of it since last year," Draco said looking guilty.

"Oh, well that changes a lot of things," I said mostly to myself.

"And…. He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named is back," he said to were it was barely hearable.

"He-he can't be. I watched Harry kill him. It isn't possible to just come back alive…" I babbled on.

"This time he can back as Tom Riddle Jr., his son or his memory, whatever you want to call it. But also the reason that I was attacked was because me and Tom must fight for your love and if I succeed, it means that He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named will be killed for the rest of forever," Draco said, taking a deep breath as if this were hard for him to tell me.

"And if I succeed the prophecy says that the opposite person (being Draco) will have more than one child. One of there many children will be the Dark lord trying to come back. Which means if I win and marry you and we have three kids, one of them will be the Dark Lord coming back. And that means you will have to kill the child so that the Dark Lord doesn't come back. You will also be accompanied to kill the child with your spouse and the first person you said 'I love you' to. So, lets say our oldest child is the Dark Lord coming back. You would have to kill that child along with me and the first person you said 'I love you' to- If the person is dead you move onto the next and it can't be a relative," Draco finished admitting.

I took in a deep breath and broke down into tears as the breath came out. Draco wrapped me into a big hug, comforting me.

"I've only told one person that I love them and they're dead," I said, still shaking with sobs.

"Who?" Draco asked quietly and softly.

"Blaise Zabini, he was my first really true love," I said, shaking harder- if it was possible.

"Oh, okay," Draco said, with alittle disappointment in his voice. That's when I realized that I had told him one of my most well kept secret that I hadn't even told my closest friend..

"You can't tell anyone about me and Blaise or I swear, I will kill you," I said with an as good as empty threat.

"Okay, I won't tell. Now are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I said, I had mostly stopped crying and now I was just thinking about my other best kept secret, which is: me and Blaise had continued being friends but, then realized we were still in love with each other so, we started dating and last month he proposed to me saying we could get married after school, I agreed and now he's dead. That's my best kept secret, Blaise was my fiancé.

"My dad didn't even know I was going to be getting married," I thought but, I had apparently said it out loud.

"Married to who?" Draco asked curiously.

"Who do you think, Malfoy?" I said loudly.

"So we're back to last names?" he asked.

"Yes, you torched me all through my childhood years and so, explain to me why I should trust you with this, with anything at that matter?" I screamed at him. He turned and went up the stairs and out of my room. I broke down into tears. I just realized what I had done and was heading up the stairs.

"Draco," I said climbing up the last steep onto the floor his room is on. I opened his door slowly. I froze at what I saw, he was kissing Greengrass. I gasped loudly at this. They both turned and looked at me with shocked faces. I ran out the room and back down to the basement and/or my room. As soon as I got there I flung myself across my bed and did something I never thought I do, I cried over a boy, more specifically, Draco Malfoy. I knew I would regret it later but, that didn't stop me from crying.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Malfoy called. I didn't answer because I was too upset.

"Hermione, I'm coming in," she said while she opened the door.

"Hermione what happened, Draco won't tell me?" she asked. I didn't answer, I was too angry and sad. For the next hour she kept trying to comfort me and ask what was wrong but, she just couldn't get me to crack.

By the time she left, I had ran out of tears and was just shaking in the corner of my room. At around six o'clock dad called me up for dinner. After the awkward dinner, I went down the stairs and to bed.

_The next morning_

I woke up and ran to the kitchen with my stomach growling.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, not even looking at who was cooking.

"Toast and bacon. You do like bacon, right?" the person who was cooking asked.

"Yeah," I answered as the person who was cooking brought over our food. The person who was cooking turned out to be Draco, the person I did not want to see for the rest of my life.

"I lost my appetite," I said while getting up to leave the kitchen table.

"Hermione, don't do. Please, I need to explain, a lot," Draco said grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward him.

"No, I saw what I needed to yesterday. Now let me go," I said.

"Please," he said with an innocent voice.

"Okay, you have ten minutes to explain. Go," I said, trying to get this mess out of the way.

"Okay. Well, the first day that you guys came here, me and Craig became friends. He helped me get rid of Pansy and pick out three girls to date, who were: You, Weasley, and Greengrass. I would first date Greengrass then Weasley, and finally, you. Whichever girl I liked the best, I would continue to date. That's why Greengrass was here, because it was our date. I didn't want to kiss her so, I stayed a foot away from her at every moment. But, then, when we were alone she came up and kissed me when I wasn't paying attention. So, I never wanted to kiss her, or do anything with her," Draco said, taking in a deep breath from talking so much.

"Do you have anything you would like to add because you still have two minutes," I told him. He shook his head, no.

"Okay," I said to where it was almost silent.

"I have to think a little before I answer," I said after coughing so that I talked a little louder. I went to my room with my breakfast and threw myself on my bed. I turned on the TV and looked for a good channel to watch. I turned out to watch Spongebob Squarepants.

After my breakfast I did my Math, History, and English homework. Then I took a short three hour nap. After that, I watched Orphan- the scary movie- in the dark with a lot of buttery, salty, popcorn. I love popcorn. Then I read some of my book. Finally, I took another nap for two hours.

**A/N: So in this ch. We learn that Hermione mom is going to have twins and to keep them safe they are locking her in the hospital. Hermione also learns Draco little secret with her brother. Read the next ch. To find out what Hermione decides.! ****J 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and walked up the stairs. I grabbed a plate and made a quick peanut butter sandwich. Draco walked in to the room and my mood changed quickly from grumpy and drowsy to awake and nervous. I knew I would forgive him and say that I believed him because it was in my nature.

"Have you decided yet?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I think," I said, talking a bite from my sandwich.

"Sooo, what is it?" he asked.

"I….believe you," I said as quietly as possible. He still herd me though because a smile lit his face. He came over and hugged me.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I said in his ear, would you like to come?" I finished once we pulled apart.

"Sure, just let me get dressed," he said and we both took off to our rooms to get ready for our walk. I took my shower and then, got my socks and shoes on and waited for Draco, also known as "The Slow Poke".

He ever so slowly walked down the stairs. When he was fully down the stairs we walked out the door and began our walk. At first it was a very peaceful night.

"It's four. Do you want dinner?" Draco asked in a sort of nervous voice.

"Sure," I answered, realizing how hungry I really was.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked kindly.

"Umm…. Pizza Hut?" I answered in a questioning sort of voice.

"Sure," he said as we turned toward Pizza Hut.

"Soooo….. What do you look for in a guy, because I could probably set you up," he asked out of the blue adding the end as an after thought.

"I'm not having _this _conversation with you," I said sternly.

"Okaay. Well who is your favorite guy friend?" he asked still headed the same way as the first one but, I was interested now.

"You," I answered.

"Wow, I thought you would say Potter or Weasley," he said with a look of shock on his face.

"No, Harry and Ron are too much like my brothers to be my best guy friend," I explained to him. I look up and found him staring at me. It started to rain and our connection was broken as we ran for cover.

We walked about five more blocks and finally made it to Pizza Hut. I picked at my salad I had gotten from the bar. It was good but, I just wasn't as hungry as I thought I was.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked me.

"Yeah," I answered in a faraway voice,

"Are you sure?" he asked as if he wasn't positive as to what to think.

"Yeah," I answered flatly.

"'Kay" he answered still not sure what to think. I looked away from him.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you knew what day you were going to die on or who you were going to marry? Kind of like your life was planed out for you before you were born?" I asked looking out a window.

"No, have you?" he asked s if he were really interested.

"Yes, I think that knowing who you were going to marry would be much easier because you wouldn't have to search for them, they would already be there. But I don't want to know when I'll die because I want to live not knowing the day I'm going to die and live everyday like it's my last. Trying to stay happy the whole time instead of mopping about my death date is coming up," I explained.

"Yeah, it would be simplier not having to search. But, for me, I think I've already found my soul mate," Draco said looking intently into my eyes. It felt like he could see right into my soul.

"I-I love you, Hermione," Draco blurted out. He then stood up and started walking toward the back exit. At first I was totally shocked by what he had said but, as words registers, I started to chase after him. But, he was nowhere, as if he had disappeared. I looked down and found a note in his hand writing.

Dear Hermione,

I love you but I can't help but leave you. You are my everything but, bye…..

DM

I stood there shocked out of my mind.

**A/N: Hey people sorry I haven't updated but I don't know anyways if you have any questions just press that little review button. If you don't still press that review button and leave a comment. **


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later

Draco still hadn't come back home. Today his mom was going to get an ultrasound to see how the two babies were doing. I have to say I am very excited- about seeing the babies not Draco I am still very sad about what happened with Draco. I actually stayed in my room and cried for two hours after I found the note.

"Honey, come on we have to get your soon-to-be-step-mom to her appointment," my father yelled down the stairs.

"Coming."

My dad had been asking me for the last two weeks if I knew anything about Draco's disappearance. I would always say 'no' and ever since I had found the note I had kept it in my pocket. After I had found the note I was reminded of what would happen if we didn't stay together: I would marry Tom Riddle and the Dark Lord would stay alive and Draco would die.

I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if Draco died. Actually I know I wouldn't be able to live. I ran up the stairs. My dad met me at the top of the stairs. We walked out to the car were my step mom was already in the passenger seat. My dad climbed into the drivers seat and I climbed into the back seat, behind my step mother.

It was a very long ride to the hospital from my dad's house so I brought some things to do such as: my Ipod, a 700 page book, some paper and a pencil. I turned my Ipod on and put the ear buds in. It was playing one of my favorite songs from the wizarding world. I, then, pulled out my book and began to read. Every time I would stat to feel as if I was getting sick, I would set the book down. After reading for a 1/2 hour- which got me to page 100- I set the book down and pulled out the paper and pencil and doodled for a little bit, still listening to my Ipod.

When I got board of doodling I set the paper and pencil down and took a nap for the rest of the way there. Dad woke me up when we got there and we all climbed out of the car. Mike went in and got a wheel chair for our step mom. She sat down in it and dad pushed her threw the doors and into the grand hospital. It's the hospital that Draco was put in a month ago. It's the hospital that Blaise was sent to although he was already dead. this hospital to me is a torcher place but, I still walked in with my head held high.

We walked over to a lady at the front desk that had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and wore brown and green glasses over her blue eyes.

"Hello we need to know where my fiancé can get an ultrasound, please?" my dad asked kindly.

"Walk down this hall and it is on your left," she answered.

"Thank you... Caitlin," my dad thanked as he looked at her name tag. She nodded and we began walking in the direction Caitlin had told us. We found it rather quickly- after the directions that is. We entered through the door and into a tiny waiting room that only had two pregnant women, one man, and four kids in it.

"Honey, how about you take a seat with the kids while I sign you in, okay?" my dad asked our step mother looking for her approval. She nodded and we walked over to tight corner and sat down. I had a question that I had been wanting to ask for a while, so, I asked it.

"Mrs. Malfoy when are you and dad getting married?"

"We don't know, Hermione," she said smiling.

"Oh," I said having to response to the answer I was just given. We then sat in silence for a little while. I herd the door open and I crannied my neck to see who walked in, it turned out to be a little boy and his mother. Then a man steeped in behind them, I recognized the man, I just couldn't lay a finger to his name. The guy had curly brown hair and was a little pale, then the name hit me like a ton of bricks, Tom Riddle J.R.

"I-I'll be back, I have to go talk to a...friend," I told Mrs. Malfoy as I headed in Tom direction. He must have saw me coming because he beckoned for me to follow him out of view.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when he suddenly stopped and turned around almost causing me to run into him.

"I herd that you where here and I thought you might want to see you alternative in this...prophecy," he said, actually sounding kind which was way too strange for even me to grasp.

"No!"

"Even if that person is the one who you grew up with?" Tom asked smiling. It took me a second but then I realized who he was talking about.

"You-You can't be...Tommy?"

Tommy was a kid that lived down the block from me when I was little. Or, at lest he said he did. Everyday after school he'd come over and we'd play together and tell each other our secrets. We were friends, best friends. He was the one who asked me to the fifth grade dance. At the dance , he was my first kid, my first crush.

"Surprise!"

Most girls see there first crush from a long time ago and laugh about it, me I see my frist crush from a long time ago and he turns out to be evil and has killed over half of the wizarding population. Wow this sucks, a lot.

"So, little, innocent, boy Tommy turns out to be evil, cruel, man, Tom Riddle J.R. that killed half of our population. Small world," I said a little mad that my best friend from my childhood is the one I am trying to kill. I felt a wave of guilt, and sadness wash over me but it quickly left and was replaced with anger.

I pulled back fist and punched him in the nose just like in third year with Draco. Then I ran back to my step mom and brothers hoping that he wouldn't follow me. he didn't instead he walked out of the waiting room holding his nose.

Then I held back my tears, I refused to cry until we got home. I herd the door open and one person walked in, then it shut behind them with a loud thud. I could feel them look around the room and there eyes landed on me and they gasped.

I looked up to see one person with dark brown hair looking straight at me. I recognized the face immediately. It was Blaise Zabini, I rubbed my eyes just to be sure I wasn't imagining things, I wasn't. I erupted into tears.

"B-Blaise?" I asked still having tears stream down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Hermione," Blaise said while walking fastily toward me because we were in a hospital.

"Wh-what a-are you do-doing here?" I asked him confused completely.

"I don't know. One moment I was sitting with Dumbledore watching you Then I am outside a door so I walked in and there you were. Oh, Hermione I've missed you soooo much," he said, very close to tears.

"I-I've missed you too," I said trying not to mention the prophecy, oh how will I tell him about that or about Draco's disappearance. I didn't have enough time to think to much about it though because the next thing I knew I was wrapped into a tight bear hug by Blaise, I slowly wrapped my arms around him too.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair, hot tears dripping into my head.

"I love you too," I said getting the last of my tears out. He nuzzled his face into my hair for a bit longer. Then I remembered that Mrs. Malfoy was still there, staring at us most likely. I pulled away and turned around to face four confused faces, it was really funny actually. The guy I was suppose to marry that died comes back from the dead and as soon as he comes back he gets to meet my family it was _really_ funny.

"Dad, Mrs. Malfoy, Crag, Mike, this is Blaise. Blaise these are my brothers Crag and Mike, my dad, and you already know Mrs. Malfoy who will soon be my step mother," I introduced.

"Hello Blaise," my father said holding out his hand for Blaise to shake. He took it and shook it.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Granger," said Blaise while shaking dad's hand. Mrs. Malfoy just sat there with here mouth agape, in complete shock.

"But you... you were d-dead, I saw you in the hospital under a sheet not breathing," Mrs. Malfoy said pointing her finger at him, very frightened.

"Yes, I was but Dumbledore did something and I appeared in front of that door," he explained, pointing to the door he had just walked in through.

"Oh," she said still very confused and even more uncomfortable.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's time to come back and see doctor Small,' said a nurse, we turned to look at the nurse as she spoke then turned back when she was done speaking.

"You three stay here, us three will go back," my dad said pointing at Mike, Crag, and Blaise to stay and for me, Mrs. Malfoy and himself to go back. Us three that were back walked to the nurse who, without a word, took us back to our room- which was #5. Me and dad sat in the chairs while Mrs. Malfoy laid down in the chair.

"Hermione, have you come up with a name yet?" Mrs. Malfoy asked me kindly still a little shaken up.

"I've been thinking about it and have come up with Austin Tyler and Austin Jayden," I said smiling as I said the names.

"Ohh, there so cute, I would be fine with either one" said Mrs. Malfoy smiling happily at the names I had picked.

"Those are both great names," my father said also smiling. Then the doctor walked in.

"How are you all today?" Dr. Small asked kindly.

"Fine, just pregnant," Mrs. Malfoy smiled back.

"Well let's check these two out," Dr. Small smiled widely and happily. she pulled out the tools she needed and got to work rubbing the cold gel onto Mrs. Malfoy's belly. Then she put a tool on her belly and a picture popped up on the screen.

"That's strange," said Dr. Small with a confused look on her face.

"What?" all three of us asked in unison, scarred about the health of the babies.

"There is now three heads. Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy, you're having triplets one boy and two girls," answered the doctor, yet again, smiling.

"I told you I wanted to have 3 kids but I didn't mean all at once," he laughed happily. Mrs. Malfoy smiled too, I was just in shock.

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short I kind of had no idea what else to add in there. REVIWE plezz

~Katie/ Frogs


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, this is Frogs! I just wanted to say that This story will be changed greatly! If you read it up to here I'm sorry to tell you but, I am sticking to the same story line and plot but adding in more details and possibly another chapter. I would love it if you could go to my wall and let me know if you want me to update as I finish a chapter or, completely catch up to where I am in the one that is up now and then post it. Let me know! Love you all and if you liked it I hope you will like the new one just as well, sorry for the inconvenience! And thank you very much for reading my story!**


End file.
